the Dog and the Flea
by FallingForKonoha
Summary: A story following Shino and Kiba throughout their relationship. rated M for a reason. yaoi, kibaxShino. and some side couples along the way, haven't really decided, open to suggestions .
1. Fire and Ice

__**OBVIOUSLY I DON'T OWN NARUTO. BUT I DO OWN THIS SPECIFIC STORY INVOLVING NARUTO CHARACTERS.**

_Fire and Ice may never touch_

_ The warmth will always be too much_

_Under those fingers you'll thaw_

_ With your feelings left raw_

"Another job well done!" The busty Kunoichi smiled and stood up straight, stretching her back and wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Yeah finally! That was one long mission!" Kiba yelled out, before turning to his partner. "Great job Akamaru!" The wild teen grinned brightly, patting his giant white dog.

The dog barked in response.

Shino walked in front of the two, in his steady, rhythmic steps.

_One, two…One, two…_

He didn't say a word, focused on everything, and yet, nothing, keeping to his footing, and trying to block out his teammates.

He counted the sound of his feet on the path.

The harsh sunlight burned above team 8, letting them know just how hot the summer in Japan could get, leaving all the teens dealing with it differently.

The humidity had Hinata feeling light headed. More and more sweat poured out of her, causing her baggy jacket to stick to her fishnet top underneath. of course, he shyness kept her from removing the one piece of clothing hiding her curvy figure. she'd rather burn to death then parade around in something so damn tight.

She pulled her long, blueblack hair into a sloppy ponytail, once again wiping the sweat that formed right above her moon colored eyes.

Kiba, the naturally warm one, was practically dying to get home, also completely effected by the stickiness in the air. Once he arrived at the village, he planned on joining Akamaru in a nice cool bath. He needed out of his clothes, right away.

Shino made sure his breathing was even as his bugs buzzed under his skin, feeling them crawl inside his body, wanting to come out and attack whatever was near enough, angry at the harsh sun.

He hated the heat more than anyone.

He always felt like he was melting, since his clan's bodies never held body warmth, he wasn't really accustomed to it, making a mini hell under his flesh, and his bugs weren't too pleased.

He picked up his pace slightly, putting a little more space between him and his squad.

Kiba and Hinata knew better than to disturb him.

Their caption was strange, but productive; a simple tradeoff.

What they didn't know is why Shino had become slightly more distant than usual. Of course, if they hadn't been his teammate for over 3 years, they wouldn't have noticed.

Shino would speak less and less, eventually avoiding conversation all together. He would move his sleeping bag as far away as possible from the rest, or even going as far as to sleep in a tree. He even stopped training with them.

Kiba was getting annoyed.

Hinata was getting worried.

There was something off about Shino.

Shino steps slowly increased, again, trying to get home as soon as possible, but even if it were within the next second, it wouldn't be quick enough.

He was melting, his frozen skin thawing out.

All because of one very warm teammate.

He hated himself for allowing his emotions to get the better of him.

He needed to put some distance in, and quickly, otherwise, he'd completely melt, leaving nothing of him at all.

His shell was slowly cracking.

**THIS IS AN EXPERIMENT, TO SEE IF ANYONE ACTUALLY WANTS TO READ THIS STORY. IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, PLEASE REVIEW, IF NOT, THEN I'LL DISCONTINUE IT**


	2. Back Home

**Sorry about this chapter being so damn short. =.= The one's to come are longer, swear :)**

* * *

"Finally!" Kiba yelled out as the village came into view.

Hinata giggled happily as Akamaru ran ahead, barking loudly.

Kiba ran after him, and Shino let the breath he'd be holding go, happy to see his friend leave him alone.

"Come on Shino." Hinata skipped in front of the dark teen, smiling so damn bright it hurt Shino's eyes, even behind his sunglasses.

Shino nodded, but continued walking at the same pace.

Hinata sighed, and slowed, not wanting to leave him alone. She knew something was wrong, and she kind of hoped Shino would confine in her.

Fat chance.

Kiba stopped and waited for them at the village gate with a dorky grin plastered on.

"Come on guys!"

"We're coming." Shino said, rather annoyed, still keeping to his counting.

Counting kept him sane.

His skin still burned under his hunter green hood. He just wanted to get home and rest.

The second the two were at the village gate; Hinata was tackled to the floor by a certain blonde idiot.

"Hinata-Chan! I missed you!"

All of Hinata's face turned red as the boy's face rubbed against hers affectionately.

"Fuck off Naruto, she's just come back from a mission." Kiba rolled his eyes, annoyed, and honestly, a bit jealous. Not that he'd let her know.

Hinata could never know.

She was finally happy.

Naruto completely ignored Kiba.

"N-Naruto, I-I-I'm gross." Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, practically dying with having her love so damn close to her when she was completely covered in sweat.

Naruto's fingers wrapped around the band holding her hair up, and pulled it off, letting her blue black locks fall around her face.

"You're never gross." Naruto grinned, before getting up and extending his hand.

Hinata took it, and he pulled her to her feet.

"I take it you'll be spending the rest of today with your boyfriend?" Kiba scoffed, trying to sound nonchalant about it, though, inside, he was dying.

"O-oh! I-is that not okay?" Hinata blushed.

Naruto's arm snaked around Hinata's thick waist, pulling her to him.

"It's totally fine. Right, Kiba?" Naruto said, in a dangerously possessive tone.

"Do whatever you want. I just thought training was important to you." Kiba said, looking at Hinata.

Hinata's eyes darted to the floor, and didn't say anything.

"Lay off, Kiba! You said so yourself, she just came back from a mission." Naruto glared. "Besides, if it's that important, she can train with me."

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go, Akamaru." Kiba turned and left with his partner.

"H-he's mad at me…" Hinata kept her gaze low.

"He'll get over it. Come on, let's go get some ramen." Naruto smiled down at Hinata lovingly.

"H-Hai!" She smiled shyly, and left with him, his arm still around her waist.

Shino stood there, left alone.

Kiba still loves Hinata, doesn't he?

He sighed.

Of course he did, it wasn't too long ago that Naruto finally caught on about Hinata's crush, of course, it was mostly Sakura's doing, in an attempt to make the blonde fall for someone else. After a very awkward date, Naruto realized just how perfect he and Hinata were. After all, she liked him from the beginning, when he was still a short, loudmouthed prankster; when he was still so weak that he couldn't perform a simple clone Jutsu, when everyone hated him, she was there, watching, rooting, believing. Hinata was his, and his alone.

Kiba, falling for Hinata since the forming of team eight, wasn't quick enough, but, then again, it wouldn't have made much of a difference. He loved Hinata when no one noticed her, now she was fucking gorgeous, curvy and beautiful. Naruto didn't love her when she was invisible, he didn't deserve her in Kiba's mind. But, it was too late. Naruto and Hinata had been a couple for over a month now, and it seemed like they were happy. He couldn't just ruin it from her by burdening her with his feeling, so he hid them, and buried them deep within, killing himself slowly.

Shino hated it, hated how Kiba was hurt, and hated even more that the teen decided to love someone as simple as Hinata, regardless of how much she'd grown.

They just weren't right together. No one was right for Kiba. Kiba was something no one in the world could posses.

Shino closed his eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink, before turning, and heading towards his home, practically dragging his feet, still counting.

Counting kept him sane.

* * *

**I'm very grateful to my two reviewers. I'm glad people are interesting in this story! I'll update as soon as I can, but, if you noticed on my fanfiction, I have 3 open stories, and on my Fictionpress, 2 others. So much writing, so little time =.=**


	3. Ramen and Thoughts

**This chapter is short, sorry =.=**

* * *

Naruto held his arm tightly around Hinata, making sure to make a show of it.

He just couldn't stand the thought of Kiba being around her for so long, even getting to sleep in the same tent as her.

It didn't take a genius to see how Kiba felt, and he actually felt a little guilty about it. Kiba noticed her first, but honestly, Hinata loved him. That wasn't his fault. He loved Hinata, he just never realized it. Always running after Sakura, and for what? That affection was fruitless, and he hated wasting all his time with her.

Hinata knew him better than anyone, she knew how hard he worked, how strong he could be.

Most importantly, she knew about his demon when he was still young, and was never once disgusted by it.

Hinata was his soul mate, and if he had to hurt Kiba to keep him in check, he would.

As they sat in their usual seats, Naruto dug his face in Hinata's hair, kissing her lightly on the neck.

Hinata's entire face turned bright red, and she giggled nervously.

"None of that in here." The shop owner pointed his steel tongs at the young couple. "Take it outside."

"Aw! Teuchi." Naruto pouted, but moved away from Hianta.

"That's better. I don't want you to make my other customers lose their lunch." The man laughed deeply.

Naruto made a face, but didn't say anything.

"So, how was your mission?" He turned to Hinata.

"O-oh. Great." Hinata smiled, and looked down at the bowel of ramen Ayame put in front of her.

"That's great!" Naruto's mouth drooled a bit as he broke apart his wooden chopsticks.

"Yes. It is." She said absent-mindedly. "But I'm worried about Shino-kun." She whispered.

"Shino? He looked fine to me." Naruto said with his mouth full, turning towards her.

She giggled a bit; seeing his cheeks so stuffed he looked like a chipmunk. "He's been a bit…distant towards Kiba-kun and I recently."

"Isn't he always like that?" Naruto asked, placing his chopsticks down and his now empty bowl aside.

Hinata broke apart her chopsticks, and swished the noodles around a bit, not really making an effort to eat them. "I guess you're right…But…this seems…different, in a way."

"Hinata you're not making any sense." Naruto said bluntly.

"I guess I'm not…"

"Are you going to eat that?" Naruto pointed at her bowl, and she handed it to him. "I guess I'm not that hungry today Naruto."

"Want to go for a walk around the village?" Naruto asked, and to much of Hinata's surprise, he didn't eat her food, just set it aside and got up, paying for their meal.

He held his hand out to her, sensing her distress about her friend. Of course, he didn't really know what to do to make her feel better; he just wanted to be there for her.

"Alright, let's go." Hinata smiled weakly as she took his rough hand, holding onto it as they left.

* * *

Kiba wondered around the village a bit, not wanting to go home, but not wanting to go anywhere else. Without much thought, he ended up at their old training ground.

Though the posts had recently been replaced, they were still dented from the children at the academy, his nose wrinkled a bit, smelling their blood and sweat behind each punch they took, soaking their scent into the wood.

"Any ideas, Akamaru?" Kiba laid down against the cold green grass, looking up at the clouds.

The dog whined a bit, lying down next to him with his head on his paws.

"Yeah, me neither." Kiba sighed.

His world was never a difficult one; he never worried about anything more than a battle, or the occasional flea on Akamaru. But there he was, his life seeming so much more complicated suddenly, as if Naruto had beaten him at his battle, and Shino becoming his flea.

He laughed dryly. It was a bit ironic, that Shino was his flea, being a bug shinobi, and he the dog.

He furrowed his brows together, thinking.

He knew as one of Shino's only friends, it was his responsibility to figure out what the hell was up with him, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. Sure, it bothered him the Shino was being so damn distant, but he had his own problems.

When was it, that Shino started acting like this…?

Kiba put his hands behind his hand and intertwined his fingers.

_About a month or so ago…But I'm not sure…_

Kiba's eyes widened and he sat up suddenly, causing Akamaru to flinch.

"That son of a bitch likes her too, doesn't he?!" Kiba yelled out.

Akamaru whined, covering his sensitive ears from Kiba's loud cry.

"Fucking bastard" Kiba kicked the floor, completely pissed. The last thing he needed was someone else wanting her, and what's worse, his best friend, one of his only friends.

He growled deep in his throat.

_I have to know…I just have to._

He ran towards Shino's home at full speed.

* * *

**Make sure to review :D**


	4. Tell me

**Sorry for the long wait! I'll try to be better :(**

* * *

"Do you love Hinata?"

_Where did he get that idea?_

Shino stared through his sunglasses at the panting teen in front of him, his tan face almost as red as the fang tattoos on each cheek. He leaned against the doorframe, his arm holding him up. He was slightly hunched forward; lifting his head just enough to stare at Shino with what looked like pure anger. He'd run the whole way there.

"Why are you here?" Shino asked, itching under his skin.

He wasn't walking, he couldn't distract himself from the heat radiating off the wild shinobi in front of him. There was nothing to count, not his breath when it came out slightly uneven, his heartbeats were increasing, everything didn't have rhythm, not in front of Kiba.

"Answer the question." Kiba said sternly, standing up straight, even though he landed a few inches short.

Shino sighed, realizing that no matter what he said, Kiba wasn't going to leave.

He turned his back to his friend, calling over his shoulder. "Come, we'll talk in my room."

Kiba shoved his hands deep in his pants pockets, following behind his flea.

Despite himself, Kiba snickered a bit, rather enjoying his new nickname for his friend.

He didn't really pay attention to Shino's home; he knew where the taller boy's room was by heart. He'd been there about a thousand times, with all the missions, and being part of a team for so long.

Once they went inside, Shino closed the door behind him, locking it.

He stayed completely quiet, and Kiba began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"No." Shino finally spoke.

Kiba sat himself on the boy's bed, so casually, rather enjoying how soft it was compared to his bed mat back home.

"Liar." Kiba growled a bit, causing Shino's bugs to quickly buzz.

"Why would it matter?" Shino asked coolly.

"It just does, alright?"

"You don't believe me."

"No, no I don't" Kiba cried out, letting himself fall against Shino's bed.

"I'm not lying."

"I know…I'm just. I'm just really pissed off!" Kiba yelled, grinding his teeth.

"If Hinata isn't the reason, then why have you been acting the way you have been?"

"You don't want to know." Shino answered honestly.

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't"

Kiba sighed loudly. "Fine, fuck you. Don't tell me. I don't care."

"Then please leave." Shino said, his bugs running wild under his veins.

_Get off my bed…off before my sheets absorb your scent…_

"How do you stop caring about something…" Kiba asked suddenly, catching Shino off guard. "Y-you never care about anything…how do you do that?"

"I control my emotions" Shino answered in a monotone.

"How?! How can you do that so damn easily!"

"If I don't keep a level head, I can't control my insects. I grew up this way." Shino thought back from when he was a kid, it was true. He never had the chance to been like the other kids, never laughed, never played; though, it wasn't like anyone wanted to be around a living nest.

"Well, I don't see how! It's like impossible for me!"

"Because you're hot headed."

"Are you looking for a fight?!" Kiba sat up and glared.

"You came here for one." He countered.

"Did you ever stop to wonder why it is no one likes you?" Kiba said, hoping to hurt his friend.

Shino didn't reply.

"It's because you're like this. So fucking cold. You've got ice in your veins."

Shino remained quiet, working hard to keep his breathing even, ignoring the ache of his heart.

"That's why no girls ever showed interest either! You're a freak!" Kiba spat, pissed that he wasn't getting a reaction.

"Is this supposed to hurt me?" Shino asked.

It was, it was fucking breaking his heart. He's heard that word before, millions of times from classmates, people from the village… but never once, never once had Kiba called him that.

Kiba growled lowly, digging his nails into Shino's bed sheets.

"You should give up on Hinata." Shino finally said, rather softly.

"Why?"

"Because she's happy."

"Don't you think I know that?! She's always smiling when she's around that idiot!" Kiba shock his head angrily.

Shino didn't say anything.

Kiba bit his lip. Okay, yes, he was in pain, but Shino was in a way looking out for him, trying to give him advice in the only way he knew how.

He regretted calling him anything, and decided to take a softer route.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Why are you being so distant…?" Kiba asked softly.

Shino stood completely still, though, inside, his impulses itches the way they always did whenever he was within ten feet of Kiba.

When he didn't reply, Kiba spoke again. "You can tell me anything, you know. We're friends…right?"

Shino stayed quiet, though his heart beat slightly rose.

After a few minutes of silence, he lost his tempter.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me, fuck you!" Kiba stood, walking towards the door. "You're a shit friend, you know that?" He said between clenched teeth, as he attempted to open the door.

"It's locked." Shino said.

"Well unlock it!" Kiba yelled, a slight blush of embarrassment touched his cheeks as he realized his storm out wasn't going so well.

Shino brought out his small key, placing it in the knob and turning.

The door creaked open, and Kiba went out, his arm brushing against Shino's fingers.

_I'll melt…_

Shino jerked his hand away, causing Kiba to look back at the sudden movement.

"What, do I disgust you now?!" Kiba barked.

Shino didn't reply.

Kiba leaned in so closely, their noses practically touched.

"What's your problem?" He asked, completely pissed.

Shino flinched away ever so slightly as the boy's warm breath touched his cheeks.

"You." He answered, before going into his room and slamming the door behind him, leaving Kiba very upset, and very confused.

* * *

**They're so cute. **

**Anyways, make sure to review :)**


End file.
